


The pale man from all of my nightmares

by LETTERB0MBX



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LETTERB0MBX/pseuds/LETTERB0MBX
Summary: After the accident Frank has been living in a daze, he doesn't feel real, nothing feels real anymore. The therapists and doctors shoving him into different hospitals and giving him new meds isn't helping either. The worst part though, is the pale man he sees in his dreams, telling him that he must be dead because apparently he's some sort of magician type of dead person whisperer or whatever the fuck he calls himself.''I read about your death on the news, you just have to accept it'' the pale man said before Frank jolted awake.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 3





	1. Ever since you've been gone i've hated hospitals

Gerard opened his eyes to an empty white hallway with three doors along the walls. The place looked cold and uninviting but there was nothing Gerard could really do about it, this needed to be done, after all he'd always wanted this. He still felt guilty about not getting there in time, he could've saved her and he knew that. 

Gerard was staring down the hallway suddenly regretting this, he hated hospitals, especially because of the needles. A bit of self pity filled him, remembering the time when he was 16. Others his age were out drinking while he was laying on the hospital bed, explaining to the shrink that he did not need to stay in a mental hospital.

Gerard was pulled out of his thoughts by a faint voice calling his name from one of the three rooms ''Gerard! Are you here? Can you hear me? Please, Gee, answer me...''.

The voice belonged to his younger brother Mikey.

He started slowly walking down the eerie hallway. The yells of his name mixed with the sound of fluorescent lights filling his ears as he approached the first of the three doors. He pushed his ear against the door, nothing. He sighed, letting his black shoulder length hair fall in front of his pale frightened looking face.

Gerard started moving again but this time, faster. He didn't like this place one bit. It looked familiar which made him even more scared. Slowly he walked up to the second door. A weird smell made its way into his nose as he pressed his ear against the second door, still nothing.

He carefully made his way to the last door. He pushed his ear against it but as he did his breathing hitched in his throat. ''Gee! Where are you?''. He heard Mikey's desperate cry from behind the door. He peeked in thru the keyhole and stilled in shock once he saw the all so familiar hospital room. Except this time the bad was empty.

Gerard felt as if he was about to cry, he couldn't even say goodbye to her, he could've saved her. Now all he wanted to do was say that he's sorry, which is why he was here, doing this.

He sighed and stepped into the room.

''Gee! You made it!'' Mikey yelled as threw himself onto his older brother but instead of stopping at Gerard's waist his hands went right through his brother followed by his whole body. 

Mikey's face was filled with confusion as he heard his brother's distant voice saying: ''Mikes, you can't actually touch me, I thought you knew that?''

''Yeah, yeah you're right'' Mikey scoffed, feeling a bit disappointed. Sure, he was proud of his brother for accomplishing this but not being able to properly congratulate him still made Mikey feel bad.

''Hey, I gotta go now, I'm getting tired and don't wanna pass out again.'' Gerard says before disappearing into thin air, leaving his shocked brother alone again.


	2. If i could wake up, i promise you i would

‘’Mr. Iero?’’ a smiling blonde nurse asked, looking at her clipboard.  
Frank tried to lift up his arm and wave her over but the arm still felt like 10 pounds of rocks tied to his body. ‘’Over here’’ he sighed, the doctor made her way to frank’s icu bed.

‘’I’ve decided that it’s time to move you to a normal unit’’ the doctor said, before her and the nurse started slowly moving Frank's bed with all the iv stands next to it. Frank took in her features for a moment, her shoulder length blonde hair tied back into a bun, hidden away under the stupid cap that the icu doctors always wore. ‘’Doctor Williams’’ was written on her name tag.

‘’How is your arm feeling?’’ she asked while helping to put all the wires back on Frank, he was alone in his new hospital room which made Frank relax a bit or well, as much as the only survivor of a huge plane crash could relax. He was one of three people who weren’t announced dead at the scene, the other two being his parents but they died on the way to the hospital.

‘’Like a pound of bricks’’ Frank said dryly. He felt distant from the real world, he was numb in a way that the only thing he felt was physical pain, even with everyone telling him how lucky he was he couldn’t help but think he wasn’t supposed to be alive anymore. ‘’You know what?’’ Frank added while looking at the doctor who had saved his life ‘’Maybe i could use a shrink after all’’

‘’I’m glad you’re choosing to try therapy’’ the doctor said, still smiling at Frank like he was a normal guy at some coffee shop. Frank knew that she wasn’t flirting with him but since his brain was still hurting from the accident he found her a bit odd.

She wrote something into her clipboard before telling Frank about the benefits of long term therapy. Frank wasn’t listening, the only reason he even did this was just to get the hospital off of his back. He knew it’ll be hard to convince them he didn’t need the therapy so instead he just chose to sit through it without protest.

‘’Your therapist will get here after we run a few scans to rule out any brain injury’’. Frank hated big machines, especially the medical ones that always stunk like hand sanitizer. The smell made Frank gag as soon as he was wheeled into the room.

‘’Please don’t move during the scan as it can mess with the results’’ a new doctor he hadn’t seen yet instructed him before leaving him to go stand behind the glass in the other room. The machine came alive with a quiet beep and Frank was wheeled into the huge metal tube.  
The scan was over soon enough and Frank found himself back in the hospital room but this time instead of doctor Williams he was welcomed by a man with short black hair. Frank thought his brain was just fucking with him for a moment but then the mystery man spoke up: ‘’Hello, I’m doctor Armstrong but you can just call me Billie Joe or Billie for short. I’m your new therapist’’ the man smiled warmly offering Frank to shake his hand. Frank just laughed and looked down at his cast.

The man- Billie as he had said- chuckled and retrieved his arm. ‘’Well my name is Frank and I’m a crazy man who wants to kill everyone he sees’’ Frank said with a serious tone. Billie just laughed and sat down ‘’Sure you do kid’’.

‘’Dude I’m 22!’’ Frank cried out. ‘’Yeah i know’’ Billie chuckled ‘’ I have your paperwork with all the info but anyways enough joking, let’s talk a bit about the accident’’

And so they did. They talked for an hour before Frank dozed off on accident. When he woke up the shrink had already left so he closed his eyes again and drifted off to sleep again, this time he had a weird dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any editing mistakes  
> also thank you for leaving kudos and reading my fic :) it means a lot

**Author's Note:**

> umm this is my first fic ever si i hope you like it :)


End file.
